Overlord Asagi?
by Zetrugo
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic. Even though Asagi has fallen in love with Pleinair, she still desires to become the main character, so a prinny offers some advice. Become an Overlord. She prepares to set off on a new adventure with her love. Yuri fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to my third AsagixPleinair fic. This one will be different from the others in the sense that it will be much longer than my last two. Well, I hope it will be anyway. I'll be honest; I'm not 100% sure how exactly this will end, but I certainly have ideas. Now this a yuri fic, but it's rather light to mild depending on how things workout. Writing explicit stuff was never my thing anyway. As usual, the story is from Asagi's POV, but there will be parts were it's no one's POV. Anyways, on with the show!**

The light shining from the window by mine, or should I say, OUR bedside had forced me up. Pleinair was still sleeping, next to me, undisturbed by the morning sun. Now, now, calm down reader, we didn't do anything last night. Even though I would have liked to… Anyways, the Sun's rays had illuminated her already beautiful face. I look around in the rather small castle room, nothing really standing out beside a small table and chair as well as a wardrobe closet.

I climb myself out of the bed, carefully trying not to wake Pleinair up. Rubbing my eyes, I open the wardrobe swapping out of my pajamas for my clothes and rather signature jacket. I head down stairs to the main hall where breakfast was usually served.

I swear, it's so easy to get lost in this place. You'd think that "Overlord" Laharl would bother putting up some signs in this place. Although, I have to admit that I was grateful for the antennae-haired brat for letting Pleinair and I live here, even though Flonne had to convince him for hours. After walking through the halls for like a solid ten minutes, I notice there was only a lone prinny sitting at the kitchen table. How long was I asleep for anyway?

"Morning Miss Asagi, dood!" the prinny said with glee. I sat down, grabbing some tea. "Morning prinny." The penguin like creature looked at me with concern. "What's wrong dood? You don't seem enthusiastic. Did something happen between you and Pleinair."

I looked at him as of he was joking. "Don't be silly. I love her with all my heart. The last thing I want is some big misunderstanding." "However, I feel upset in the sense that I can never seem to be the Main Character."

The prinny nodded and cleared his throat, as I took a sip of my tea. "Well, why not try being an Overlord?" I instantly spat out said tea. "An overlord you say? I dunno that seems kind of difficult." I said as I looked at him skeptically.

"I know, it sounds crazy dood, but think about all the overlords who went on to become main characters, like your old mentor Zetta." I had to hand it to this prinny, he made a good point. Actually, now that I think about it, that old fart Zetta never did show how to use Zetta Beam.

"Besides, with all that power, demons would cower at the mere mention of the name 'Overlord Asagi' and her 'Queen Pleinair'." Heh, I liked the sound of that, especially the "Queen Pleinair" part.

"Well that sounds great and all, but how would you suppose I would go about doing that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Simple, all you need to do is to transport to another Netherworld, take out the current Overlord and there ya go." the prinny said.

"Alright, sounds great!" I said, my voice booming with confidence at the chance I always wanted. I rushed back towards my room and saw that Pleinair was awake and dressed. I rushed over to her and have her a morning kiss and was greeted back with one of her smiles. "Pleinair, I'm going to be an Overlord!" Pleinair then looked at me wide eyed, as if I had lost it.

"I know it sounds insane, but that because it kind of is!" I said ecstatically. I grabbed her arm and we ran towards the castle door. As the doors opened, I ran into the distance with my beloved girlfriend, who I think was still confused. Ah well. Our trek was stopped when I heard a certain someone.

The prinny from earlier rushed towards us screaming, "You two don't even know where you're going!" The prinny stopped in front of us, panting.

"Oh yeah, heh." I laughed nervously. "So…how should we go about getting to another Netherworld?"

"You both will need to take a Dimension Gate." The prinny pulled out a map. "There's one that's close by here dood. It leads to the Netherworld called Tarriel." "I won't lie, I don't know anything about it really, but I know for certain there's an Overlord there."

"That's all I need to know." I said with courage. It was then that I realized Pleinair was holding my hand, with a look in her eyes that showed she would gladly go with me.

I looked to my love and said "Well Pleinair, it looks like it's you and me against the world. Or Netherworld rather." If I didn't know any better, I swear she'd giggled.

**Author's Notes: So that's chapter one, folks. There will certainly be more in due time. Until then take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pleinair and I had followed the prinny for a good five minutes before we finally reached the Dimension Gate. The prinny had a blank expression on his face like most do, but he was a strange one. He seemed much wiser than the others. It makes me wonder who or what he was in his previous life.

The Dimension Gate itself was rather large with a stone archway and blue portal in the center. The doorway to the role of the main character was right in front of me.

"Well doods, this is where we say our goodbyes. Good luck on your adventure Miss Asagi and Miss Pleinair." The prinny began to depart.

"Finally, my chance is finally within my gra- huh?" I said as I was cut short by Pleinair tugging my arm and pointing to the prinny. I gave her a reassuring smile. "You're right Pleinair."

I yelled towards the prinny, who was quite the distance away, "Hey prinny! Thanks for this opportunity. Who knows, I might make you a side character when my game is released!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Uh…thanks dood. See ya later." Before he turned around I realized there was one thing I wanted to ask him.

"Wait. Before you go, just tell me this. Who are you? You don't seem like the average prinny what with all the good advice."

The prinny just looked at me and gave a soft chuckle. "I've been called a lot of things dood. I've been to Netherworlds far and wide. A bit of drifter you might say. You can call me a 'friend' dood." With that statement, he continued onwards.

With that settled, I stared at the abyss that was the Dimension Gate to Tarriel, with Pleinair by my side. I looked at her, holding her hand and said "Time to go. Are you ready sweetie?" She gave a nod, so with that we went through the gate.

Huh. I probably should have asked him what Tarriel is like. Oh well, here's hoping Tarriel isn't some sea of lava. Pleinair and I suddenly arrived on the other side. First thing I notice is my legs haven't erupted into flames, so that's a start.

Tarriel itself didn't seem so bad. The sky blue, it was sunny, but I notice a lack on any vegetation. It seemed like some sort of wasteland, but then again it was a Netherworld. Pleinair then pointed towards what looked like a small forest.

We figured it would be a good start to heads there. Who knows, we might see a friendly face or better yet, an Overlord to take down. Luckily, the forest wasn't too far away, so we managed to get to the heart of it in about five minutes.

Surprisingly, the forest was devoid of any monsters. It was nice that we didn't have to bother fighting anything but also worrying that there might have been some super monster that killed everything else.

As we continued trekking through I was having déjà vu of when I first met Pleinair. A forest like this, and in a moment of sadness, she was there for me and that's how I fell in love.

My little stroll down memory lane was cut short however when we saw a single wood golem standing by the largest tree in the forest. He didn't seem hostile, so I figured I ask him for information.

"Hey! Wood Golem! We're here to kick the Overlord's ass so that I can be the main character!" Can you help us out?"

He looked towards us, with such a blank expression, I couldn't tell how he would even react. He turned towards us pointed towards a part of the forest that was less dense.

"Take the pathway out. Keep walking for about half an hour and you'll come across a small village where you can rest the night." the Wood Golem said in a dry tone, as he looked back to the giant tree.

"Um, thanks for the help." I said, not sure if he was right or not. Once we began to depart, Pleinair waved goodbye to the Golem. I loved how compassionate she could be. Well, if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I saw him wave back.

By the time we reached the village, it was already dusk. The village itself was fairly small, a few homes, an old bar, and an inn. Pleinair and I entered the inn. The receptionist looked like a magic knight and there was a warrior sitting at a table in the back.

The magic knight had dark purple hair with amber eyes. She gleefully said, "Hello there! What brings you two little lovebirds here to Tarriel? Are you guys on vacation?"

"Nope. I'm here with my girlfriend Pleinair to take down the Overlord so that I can take his place." I said matter-of-factly.

The magic knights cheerful smile quickly faded. "Oh. I see. Well, uh, why don't I get you two a room now." she said as she quickly eyed the warrior. The warrior gave a slight nod and left the inn. From a glance at the window, I saw that he was headed towards the bar.

It was probably nothing; he must have just wanted a drink. Suddenly Pleinair poked my shoulder with her legs slightly crossed.

"Hey, could you please show us the restroom?" I said knowing that Pleinair needed to take care of 'business'.

"Sure. Down that hallway, first door on your left." The magic knight exclaimed. Pleinair rushed towards the restroom.

"While your girlfriend is using the restroom, I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." she said. I nodded and followed her up a small flight of stairs into the room.

It seemed fairly small although it had a rather large bed. Hopefully, Pleinair and I will get to spend some 'quality' time tonight.

"This looks great. So how much is it going to cost? We only plan to stay the night." The magic knight laughed.

"Hehehe. You're funny. Fact is, you're never going to leave."

"Well thanks, I always considered myself as a bit of comedi-whaaaaaa?" She slammed the door shut. This might not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

I instinctively pulled out my guns towards her but she managed to kick them out of my hands before I could even fire a shot. That was when she started to transform. In a matter of moments the magic knight grew horns, large wings, and a tail. No mistaking it, she was a succubus.

"Fufufufu! Did you really think your reflexes were better than mine? So much to learn…" she exclaimed. Before I could even respond, she slammed me on the bed with herself right on top of me, pinning my shoulders. Damn it all, she was right!

"W-What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" I questioned, albeit nervously. She merely chuckled. "It's simple, really. I can't have you trying to kill Overlord Theras, so the local demons and I will put an end to you and your little girlfriend." she said.

Well, at least I found out the Overlord's name. "If that's the case you're really taking your sweet time trying to kill me then, huh?" I said bitterly. All she did was smile.

"Well, I am a succubus after all, so I plan to have a little 'fun' with you." she said grinning. I just got even more nervous. "F-Fun?" I said.

"That's right. First, I plan to make sweet love to you until you pass out and _then_ I'll kill you." Until I pass out? I think my face is getting hot. Where's Pleinair when you need her?

She pursed her lips, getting closer to me. All I could think was how terrible I would feel that my first time wouldn't be with Pleina- Suddenly, both my thought and the succubus were interrupted by the sound of the door being kicked open.

"Eh?" the succubus said wondering who busted the door. Low and behold it was Pleinair who immediately shot the succubus, right in the head. Her body fell to the floor as I rushed to my love, embracing her with a hug.

"Pleinair! Are you all right? Did those bastards hurt you?" I asked, concerned for her wellbeing. She nodded in disagreement. Thank goodness she was fine. We rushed to the first floor of the inn, after I retrieved my guns. I notice the dead body of a warrior by the bathroom entrance. He must of tried to ambush her.

"We need to get out of here. Now." I said as I grabbed Pleinair by the arm and rushed out of the inn. The cool night air didn't help the situation, especially when we saw several demons emerge out of the bar. That must be why the warrior went there in the first place.

We were outnumbered. The demons that I recognized right away were a few mages, ninjas, a heavy knight or two, and a few thieves. Like I said, outnumbered.

I gave Pleinair a stern a look and she returned one as well. We both nodded and pulled out our guns, shooting towards the approaching crowd. Our gunfire was enough to take down a few of them, but they continued to rush forwards.

Mages shot fireballs, thieves shot arrows, and the ninjas threw shurikens at us, but we were able to dodge them. A heavy knight lifted an axe toward me before I jumped out the way of the strike.

They began to circle us, so Pleinair and I stood back-to-back firing as many shots as we could. We were able to get most of them, but there was still a few more. It was time to wrap this up. *click*

"W-What! NOW my guns decide to run out of ammo!" I said, exasperated. I glanced to Pleinair. She was out too. This wasn't looking good. Just as the remaining demons were about to strike, the sound of stomping became apparent. Little tree stump demons, I think they were called 'treants' swarmed the remaining demons, trampling all of them.

The treants all huddled together waiting as someone approached behind them. "Glad to see you two are in one piece." It was the Wood Golem from the forest.

"Whew! That was close! Thanks to you and your friends, we still have the skin on our bones." I said gratefully. Pleinair bowed out of thanks.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, my name is Larix. These little fellas are also more than just friends, they're like family." Larix said as he kneeled towards the treants.

"So, if I recall correctly, and I hope do considering these ol' vines are getting withered, you two are after Overlord Theras?"

I nodded. "I plan to take him down so I can become the Overlord, thus finally earning the role of the Main Character!" I said proudly.

Larix chuckled. "Heh heh, well, I can certainly tell you'd be a better Overlord than that damn Theras."

"Did Theras do something to you?" I asked out of curiosity. Larix sighed.

"Not him directly, but it was his handy work. Let's see, how should I begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Unlike previous chapters, this one is actually from Larix's POV. Enjoy.**

"Believe it or not, there was a time when I was in love. Key word being _was_. Her name was Agathis, a fellow Wood Golem."

"I met her years ago, in the forest where I had met the two of you, Asagi and Pleinair was it?" The two girls had nodded. Clearing my throat, I continued. "I was casually relaxing in the sun's rays, until I heard screaming."

"I noticed a female Wood Golem being attacked by a few orcs. Suffice to say, after a good bashing and them fleeing like cowards, I tried to comfort Agathis. She had welcomed my hospitality and from then on, we fell in love."

"There was one time we had tried to catch fish in the local lake and for the life of me I could only catch the one thing that wasn't faster than me, an old boot."

"Agathis was resourceful, however. She had managed to weave a net from some loose vines on my back and used that to catch some fish. Even if my back itched like crazy afterwards but still."

"It was all so wonderful. I hadn't a care in the world, so long as I was with her. There on, we decided to perform a sacred ritual of the Wood Golems."

"You see, when two Wood Golems see each other as soul mates, they form together to become a single tree."

The two girls seemed so surprised. "Before you ask, yes, most of the trees in the forest were actually Wood Golems in love. I say 'were' because once they perform the ritual, it cannot be reversed, sacrificing their mobility and individuality in the hope of becoming one and at peace."

"I've heard many say it is such a foolish decision, basically performing suicide with your parents. But it's _nothing_ like that. It's a sacred tradition that keeps love eternal."

"The actual process involves the two of planting their feet firmly in the soil, letting their 'toes' take root and hugging your lover, as their skins become more dense over time, thus the two of them become a tree."

"Agathis had brought up the idea to me one morning. I admit, at first I was hesitant, nervous even, but what melted away my doubts and concerns was her."

"On that day, we decided to perform the ritual. We had taken the steps and within a few hours, the bark was starting to form. Everything was going great…until _they_ had arrived."

"You'll have to forgive me you two, it's not easy remembering this part of my life." They had just stared at me, eyes curious at what had happened that faithful day.

"They consisted of three demons, a warrior, a mage, and an archer. They were working for Overlord Theras, looking for something in the forest. The noticed Agathis and I."

"The warrior had rushed over to us, and used his accursed sword to stop the ritual, slicing down the middle of the almost formed tree, and separating us."

"Dazed from the separation, I tried to retaliate but the archer had shot several arrows into my arms and legs. I couldn't move. I asked them why they were doing this. What would it avail them."

"The warrior spat out, 'Cut the crap you overgrown plant. Overlord Theras told us to look for something of immense power in this forest. Where is it?'"

"I told of them I didn't know of such a thing. That was when he lost his patience. He ordered his mage to _burn_ Agathis, who was unconscious from the sudden separation."

"The mage just gave me a sick grin as he erupted his hands in fire, and incinerated my love. 'Agathis! You bastards! I'll kill every last one of you!' I said with such rage, I didn't know I was capable of. They just laughed and laughed, showing no signs of remorse."

"What pained me the most was that I couldn't do anything because of the damned arrows. I tried to move but it felt like my legs were about to fall off. All I could do was watch. Watch as my love was _dieng_ right in front of me."

"The archer said, 'We're wasting our time. Theras isn't paying us enough for all the trouble we've gone through.' The mage agreed, 'She's right. Though I can't deny how much _fun_ I had!'

" 'Fun' he said. That monster had _fun_ in slowly killing my unconscious lover in front of my eyes."

"Agathis was nothing left but a charred husk and they had left the forest, just like that. It took several hours for my limbs to completely heal after I had removed the arrows. After recovering, I rushed to Agathis' corpse, weeping. I gave her a proper burial ground, next to a small tree."

"It wasn't over though. It took me months but after paying many people for information; I had found those responsible for the loss of my love. They were residing in a small shack, resting for the night."

"I charged in, roaring in rage. They had woken up but it was too late. I crushed the archer's head underneath my foot and tore the warrior's arms and legs limb by limb. The mage was cowering in a corner, asking for mercy. The fact that he asked for mercy only made me more angry. He apologized over and over, sobbing profusely, but that didn't cut it. Apologizing would not bring Agathis back. I grabbed his meager head in my hand and crushed it. His skull was no more."

"I what I did was excessively brutal, but in my mind, I was right." Pleinair and Asagi looked at me half afraid and half pitiful.

"D-Don't worry about it. Those monsters deserved what they did to Agathis." Asagi said, trying to sound comforting, with Pleinair nodding in agreement.

"Thank you for understanding. Anyways, it has gotten late. Why don't you two sleep in the inn, seeing how it's now…vacant." They had agreed, Asagi saying goodbye as she and Pleinair went back inside the inn.

I merely returned back to the forest, with my treant family. About an hour had passed until I woke up from the sound of someone. I couldn't make out his face. I asked him who he was and what he wanted from me.

"Who am I?" he said. "Heh heh, I think you should be asking what _I_ can do for _you_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: All right, we're back to Asagi's POV. This chapter will have bit more quality time between Asagi and Pleinair. Although, this chapter is pretty short. **

It's been a long day. I've been almost killed, along with my love, by the demons that follow Theras. Not to mention almost being raped by a succubus. I was lucky that Larix was able to save us. We had learned about what happened to his old love Agathis which was truly terrible.

Despite everything that happened today, I had to admit that I felt tired. I climbed up the stairs of the now abandoned inn planning to get some much-needed rest. Future main characters require their beauty sleep you know. I opened the door into our room and Pleinair is lying on the bed, apparently trying to go to sleep.

I sit besides her and ask, "Is something wrong Pleinair?" She simply points to the window. I look out and the only thing of notice is the forest. "Is it something about Larix?" She merely shook her head.

"Is it about Larix and Agathis?" This time, she nodded. What was she thinking about them? Did it have something to do about Agathis?

"Pleinair, are you thinking about how Larix lost Agathis, might happen to us?" She once again nodded in agreement. The thought made me cringe a little.

"Pleinair…please don't worry. I promise you that I will never lose you. You are everything to me." I said as I held her hands, staring into her crimson eyes. She gave me a faint smile and a sign of security.

I brushed my lips against hers, enjoying her sweet lips. She may have been a demon, but there was something about her that was just heavenly. As we continued kissing, my hand moved towards her blouse, trying to unbutton it.

Huh…who knew I was such an animal? Ah well, time for some lovin'! Before I could unbutton her blouse though, she had stopped me, breaking away from our kiss and grabbing my arm. She looked at me with a look of nervousness.

"I see…you think I'm going too fast." She nodded in agreement. I merely sighed, slightly disappointed.

"I understand, it would've been your first time after all, only makes sense that you would be nervous. I'll be sure to not takes things as fast, all right sweetie?" Actually, it's funny that I say that, considering it would've been my first time too, but at least I was more…enthusiastic.

Pleinair gave me warm smile, giving another quick kiss, and then started to doze off in the bed. While she slept, I contemplated about what to do next.

I haven't found any information on Overlord Theras, what he looks, or where he even is. Larix might be able to help us out; perhaps he knows where his castle is. I figured I'd ask him in the morning. Right now, all I want right now is some well-deserved rest. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: It's the final chapter everyone! **

I was awakened from my slumber not by the sunlight but from the sound of Pleinair. As I opened my eyes, groggy, she climbed out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. I decided now was a good of a time as any to climb out and get ready to go back to the forest for a chat with Larix.

Before I climbed down the steps, I grabbed my coat, which I had left on the table last night. I go downstairs and browse around the first floor of the inn, seeing if there was any food. If I'm going to fight Theras, I need to keep my energy up after all. After a minute of searching, I found a pantry, stocked with many cans.

Let's see what we have here…beans, cockatrice meat, sardines, (Ugh, no thanks. I don't see myself with fangs, do you?) hot pods and…does that can really say 'Prinny meat'? I reached for the can, staring at the label. 'The sweetest meat of all' was written on the bottom of the label. With my stomach churning, I quickly put the can back in the pantry. Even though I might not have been a prinny anymore, which was certainly an…_interesting _experience, I would kind of feel like a cannibal really. I guess beans it is.

I grabbed a nearby lantern, lit it, and placed the can of beans on top after opening it with a can opener that was conveniently in the pantry already. As I waited, Pleinair walked down the steps, with a tired expression on her face.

"Morning dear." I said, trying to sound cheery, despite my run in with that prinny meat. I sat at a nearby table, waiting for the beans to cook, and Pleinair followed suit. We simply sat there, waiting for breakfast to finally be ready.

Eventually, the beans looked ready to eat. I grabbed a couple of spoons from a near by drawer, gave one to Pleinair, and we started to eat. Not exactly the most romantic or extravagant breakfast, but regardless. The beans were not that bad honestly, despite me not knowing how old they were. With the beans finished I sat up, ready to speak to Larix about information regarding Theras.

Pleinair and I managed to walk our way back towards the center of the forest, and found Larix by the large tree. What interested me was why he was digging?

"Oh. It's you two. What can ol' Larix do for you?" I cleared my throat. "Do you know where we can find Theras' castle?"

"What? You mean you don't were it is?" I laughed a bit nervously while Pleinair shook her head.

"I see. Well, Theras' castle is North of here. It'll take you awhile to get to him and on your way there, you'll come across a small town called Avos." Larix said as he continued digging.

"Alright then, thanks for the help Larix." Pleinair and I headed for Avos, until I stopped dead in my tracks, turned towards Larix and asked, "Um, Larix, why are you digging?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just digging here so I can plant a young sapling." Larix said, not making eye contact.

"Oh…okay then." I continued along as Pleinair waved goodbye to him.

…

Pleinair and I FINALLY managed to find a small town, after walking for at least a couple hours. Ugh, I'll be sure to teach that Theras' a lesson for making an aspiring main character walk all this way What we quickly saw at that point was more surprising. A castle. A _big_ castle. It had overlooked the small town. Looks like we found his house. Impressive I must say. Although, we should probably find some towns folk first, before we fight Mr. Big Bad himself.

Anyways, from a distance, I could see that the small buildings of the town seemed all but destroyed. Most were reduced to rubble, and some looked completely smashed in. It was kind of creepy going through a town like. Pleinair was holding my arm tight. Eventually, we found that there was one hut that seemed unscathed.

We slowly stepped inside, entering through the cloth that was used for a door. Inside, was a sleeping woman. She looked elderly, with faded blonde hair, and pointy ears to boot. So this demon was just casually sleeping in an destroyed town?

"Excuse me? Can you please wake?" I asked, but with no response. "Hey, wake up!" I asked again, still nothing. This was getting annoying.

"HEY PRUNE BAG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Aaaahhhh!" the demon said, yelling as she rose out of her bed revealing the black robe she wore.

"Just who the hell are you two!" she said, rather angry.

"Heh heh, um, sorry about that. I was just trying to get you to wake up but you wouldn't. Anyways, my name is Asagi, and this is my girlfriend Pleinair What's your name?" The woman's green eyes just stared at us as Pleinair bowed.

"My name is Alvira. Now what do you two want?" she said, with a rather annoyed tone in her voice, but at least she settled down.

"Well…" I basically explained to her what had happened, about my quest to become the Overlord and how Pleinair and I met Larix.

"Interesting." She said as she exited the hut. Pleinair and I quickly followed out. "What makes you think you can defeat Theras?" she said, in a serious manner.

"Dunno really. I know that if I do, I can finally become the main character!" Alvira just sighed.

"You kids and your fourth wall breaking. Anyways, take a good look at this town. Do you want to know why it's like a pile of rubble?" We both nodded.

"A few hundred years ago, an army of demons had gathered at this town, wanting to storm the castle of Theras. They were convinced that they should had to live in fear of an Overlord that they have never seen."

"Never seen?" I interrupted. Alvira nodded.

"That's right. I don't think anyone has ever actually seen Overlord Theras, but he's been ruling Tarriel for who knows how long. The army was right outside the castle gates, trying to break in and kill the Overlord. That was when it happened. You see, before the army could break down the gates, a large shockwave of pure energy struck the town, not only killing all of Theras' challengers, but also leveling the town. Theras sent his message rather clearly. I was the only one left, taking shelter during the entire ruckus. I have been here ever since. Are you still feeling confident now?"

"Absolutely! You just gave me even more of a reason to kick this guy's ass!" I said, beaming with pride.

"My oh my, I'm quite surprised honestly. Well, far be it from me trying to stop you two. Give em' a good smack for me while your at it." Alvira said as she went back into her hut.

This was it. The castle of Overlord Theras was right in front of my love and I. There was no turning back now. My glorious destiny is finally within my grasp!

I pushed the very large door open, with it emanating a noticeable creaking sound. We stepped inside. The inside of the castle was cold, damp, plenty of torches, and stone bricks everywhere. There was really nothing eye-catching. Hell, it was like being in Laharl's castle all over again. Who knows, maybe Theras has the decency to put up signs.

…

Okay, scratch that, after about twenty minutes wandering around with Pleinair, I've come to the conclusion that there are NO SIGNS! I swear, when I become the Overlord, there will be signs as far as the eyes can see.

My little inner rant was cut short. I think we found the door to the throne room. I think a nice karate kick will suffice?

*BAM*

Pleinair and I barged in. Oh yeah, it was a throne room all right. He was there sitting. That is what you primarily do on a throne, right? Anyways, the room was barely lit, so I couldn't tell what he looked like.

"So you've arrived." he said. Something was strange. He didn't sound like I expected him to. I thought he would have had a loud, thunderous voice. Instead, it was relatively calm and collected.

We slowly got closer and closer to him until I could finally make out his face.

What the hell?

Sitting on the throne was some old man. He had extremely long beard, bushy eye brows, two horns on his head, eyes that were closed shut, and he was wearing a brown cloak.

"Just who are you? Theras' butler?" I asked, annoyed. I can't believe Theras would just leave some old geezer here. Pleinair was standing behind me, with a worried look on her face.

"Do not utter such nonsense, you insufferable human. I AM Overlord Theras." he said.

"No way! I thought Theras was supposed to be some badass evil demon! Not someone who should be left in a nursing home."

He laughed. "If only you knew how little time the two of you had left."

What did he mean? "What are you talking abo-Oof!"

Something blunt had hit my head. I was on the ground, weak and Pleinair was also down. I turned my head around behind me to see who the attacker was.

No.

It was Larix, standing behind a now closing portal.

"Ah, Larix! Impeccable timing! I suppose you have something for me?" Theras said, with glee in his voice.

"I do," Larix said as held a vial of a glowing green liquid. "Just remember your part of the deal, you scum."

"Watch how you speak to an Overlord." Theras said sternly.

"L-Larix…why?" I said, trying to muster the energy to speak. Larix sighed.

"I'm so sorry you two but I need his help." Larix said, with genuine sincerity.

"Please allow me to explain myself. Last night, Overlord Theras had appeared before me. At first, I too had questioned if such a senile old man could be the infamous Theras. Yet I had realized it was really him, based off the energy he was giving off. He told of something of amazing power in this forest. He told me it was special liquid underneath the forest that had rejuvenating properties, which was apparently related to the Wood Golems. It was able to make him young again, in his prime. Theras is actually eons old, Asagi.

In exchange for me restoring his youth, he said he would be able to bring Agathis back to life. Please understand that I had to take his offer. I've longed for my love for what seemed like an eternity. I want to see her beautiful eyes, her warm smile, and hear her voice. He wanted to know where the magical liquid was. I still did not know of it, so he left, assuring me that I needed to find it.

Later that night, I had tried to find exactly where it was. It was then that I found it was located underneath the large tree in the center. Do you remember this morning when I told you I was planting a sapling? I was actually digging for the liquid. I had found it, yet it was in such a small amount. I was able to collect enough in a single vial for him. I had then used a portal rune he provided me to arrive here."

Larix tossed the vial to Theras, who swiftly catched it. He immediately downed the entire drink. Theras began to shook violently, rising from his throne, and then flashed white. It actually worked.

Theras was now young, losing his beard, having long black hair, part of his ear seemingly sliced off, and larger horns. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely black.

"Ah, finally! I am young again! Hahahahaha!" Larix looked shocked and agitated at the same time.

"There. You have your youth. Now bring Agathis back!"

"Of course my dear Larix, but not before I exterminate these pests."

Aw crap. I could still barely move and Pleinair wasn't fairing any better.

"What? No! This was not part of the deal Theras! Look at them, they can't pose a threat to you!" Larix pleaded.

"The thing is, I don't care. I am so _sick _of having to deal with fool after fool who thinks they can challenge me. Let me inform you of something. Tarriel is not the first Netherworld I have conquered. I have ruled many others, but the reason why I never stayed there was because of damn heroes who try to overthrow me! Eventually, I just came to a simple solution. Eradicate a Netherworld after I grew tired of it. Tarriel will suffer the same fate as the others had, so I hope you'll enjoy having Agathis back. Briefly that is."

"You…you heartless bastard!" Larix charged towards him as I slowly tried recovering. He lunged for Theras, attempting to smash his face in.

Theras just effortless grabbed his arm, stopping Larix. Theras then raised his arm and dug it _through_ Larix's chest.

"Aaaaaaagggghhh!" Larix screamed in anguish. He fell to the ground, as Pleinair and I managed to regain enough strength to rush to his side.

"Larix! Speak to me!" I yelled, Pleinair kneeling beside me.

"Asagi…Pleinair…please forgive me. I-I never knew it would come to this. I was so foolish, to think I could deal with this monster. A-at least, I can finally see my beloved now. Goodbye you two." Larix eyes fell shut and I couldn't feel his pulse anymore.

Larix was dead.

"What a fool. I gave him a chance to see his precious Agathis and in the end he just threw it away." Theras said smugly.

Rage was building up inside me. I could feel a thousand thoughts rushing through my head, all various ways to _kill_ this son of a bitch.

"I swear Theras that I. Will. End. You." Pleinair raised her gun towards Theras as did I. We opened fire, planting bullets after bullets into him, using every shot we had.

He didn't even flinch.

"Hahahahaha! Do you honestly think your pitiful weapons can harm me!" Theras then quickly threw a ball of energy towards Pleinair and I. We managed to dodge but the impact was enough to knock us both to the ground.

He dashed towards me, raised his arm above me. "Goodbye, foolish human."

…

Everything was white. I stood up seeing absolutely nothing. Was I dead? Was I in Celestia?

"Hey, kid."

I turned quickly recognizing that voice. Zetta. It was my old mentor Zetta, still a book.

"Z-Zetta? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh! Or pages I guess. Look kid, I'm here because you need to be reminded that there's an Overlord that needs an ass-kicking."

I held my head down low. "I-I don't know if I can do it Zetta. He was completely invulnerable to my attacks."

"Don't give me that crap. What happened to that determined girl with a shine in her eyes that strived to become the main character? I would have never taken you in as my apprentice if I thought you lacked potential. You have a latent power in you kid."

I raised my head back up, with a rather surprised look. "R-Really?" Zetta nodded.

"Yeah. Now look, you've grown a lot since I last saw you. You've fought a lot of strong people and hell, you even have a girlfriend now!" Zetta said, grinning.

"Asagi…don't lose her. I felt like I had lost a part of myself when I lost Salome. Don't let the same happen to you. Now go get him, 'Overlord'."

Everything flashed bright and there I was, on the floor of the castle slowly coming to. Theras was still there, eyeing down Pleinair.

"Well. So much for her. Maybe you'll fair better." Theras said with a malicious grin on his face.

That was when my energy kicked in. I lifted myself up, dashing in front of my love.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled. Both of them were shocked to see me. Theras quickly took a step back.

"What the hell! How are you still alive? Who do you think you are!" he screamed.

"Who am I? I'M THE MAIN FREAKIN' CHARACTER!" That was when I unleashed that 'latent power' Zetta had told me.

"ASAGI BEEEEAAAMM!" Pure energy erupted from my eyes, completely engulfing Theras.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!" he screamed as he was being disintegrated by me. Holy crap that was awesome.

That was it. Theras was nothing more than a pile of ashes. I turned towards Pleinair, tears of joys were in her eyes.

"Pleinair…I will promise you that I will never lose you." I said, before collapsing to the ground.

…

I began to open my eyes.

"Omega Heal!"

What? The pain was gone, I now fully woke and saw both Pleinair and Alvira kneeling beside me.

"Alvira? How?"

"Believe it or not, I was a bit of a cleric in my younger days. Good thing your sweetheart brought you to my home in the knick of time." Alvira said, smiling.

Before I could respond, Pleinair embraced my lips with hers. It's good to be back.

…

It had been a week since that eventful day. I took on the role of Overlord, with Pleinair as my queen. We were living in Theras' castle now. With news of Theras' death, more people came back to Tarriel, no longer afraid. We had given Larix a proper burial, in the forest he called his home, with his grave next to Agathis. Alvira started brushing up on her healing, now running the town's hospital.

It was late at night, I was pretty tired. I had finish taking care of Overlord-y business. Don't ask. I marched towards the bedroom of Pleinair and I. I think she had turned in early for the night.

I opened the door and what do I happen to see? Pleinair, who was fully awake. What did I not see? Her clothes. She laid on the bed, naked, giving me a very lustful look.

"P-Pleinair?" I tried to say as I was blushing madly. She merely placed a finger on my lips and dragged me on the bed.

"D-Does this mean…?" Pleinair nodded. She was ready for our first time. I was too thrilled to even speak.

She started with a kiss and from there, it became so much more.

"I love you with all my heart, Pleinair, now and forever."

**Author's Notes: It's been quite the ride folks. I can't tell you how much I simply adore this pairing. Yeah, it's quite the crack pairing I know, but these two are just so cute together. I've got to say, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Take care now! **


End file.
